


A Happier Place

by Ravin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Rape/Non-con References, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Harry never escaped the graveyard and was impregnated by Voldemort Harry tries to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happier Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
> __  
> Edited 12-03-13

The sun was high but it's light didn't penetrate the thick trees of the Forest as Harry ran along the almost non-existent path, trying to get away from the there were dozens of Death Eaters behind him, firing curse after curse at him trying to stop him.

The only thing Harry had to be thankful for at that moment was that they weren't using the killing-curse. Although the reason for that was as much of a curse as the Avada Kedavra. Still hidden from the normal eye of man, he carried the child of the Dark Lord Voldemort within his still small belly.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him just enough warning to flip his body around in time to watch a tall man fly at him with dazzling grace.

The man struck. A stupefy shot from his wand and Harry barely had time to raise a shield before the curse hit. They fought long and loudly until the air rang with the excess magic from their conflict and the Death Eaters that were chasing Harry had surrounded the small clearing in which the Dark Lord had chosen to ambush his wayward catamite.

You see two years ago Voldemort was resurrected. He kidnapped Harry from the tri-wizard tournament by turning the cup into a portkey. Harry tried to escape by summoning the portkey back to him, but Voldemort was to fast. The portkey was hit with a blasting curse before it ever reached Harry hand, leaving Harry trapped.

They knocked Harry out and brought him to Slytherin Manor where they locked him up in a large set of expensive looking rooms. Everyday after that when Harry woke up Lord Voldemort would enter Harry's rooms and try to seduce him to the dark side. Tried to convince Harry that he was better off here rather than with his uncle who abused and neglected Harry. Everyday Harry would refuse to listen.

Eventually though it was Harry's sixteenth birthday and as all pureblood wizards know if a male wizard wishes to carry children then they must conceive the first time by or on their sixteenth birthday or they lose their ability to conceive and carry children.

Voldemort said he was sorry when he did it, but he wanted a family too badly to let the only one who was strong enough to carry his child lose the ability to. On July 31 Tom Marvolo Riddle raped Harry Potter in the hopes that he would become pregnant.

After Harry conceived things went on much like they did before except for the visits from the medi-witch every two weeks, well that, and the security around Harry gradually got laxer until Harry was able to escape Slytherin Manor, apparently the Death Eaters thought that being pregnant meant he was disabled. Which brings us to where we are now.

At last, Harry found himself knocked to the ground which Tom had placed a cushioning charm on to prevent any harm to the baby.

"Please stop fighting, Harry." Voldemort pleaded sounding most un-dark lord-ish. "I don't want any harm to come to our child."

"You don't deserve a child after what you did to me." Harry spat back.

"I am so sorry for that Harry, but I had to." Tom said his heart shattering even more at the thought of what he had done to the boy who he had come to love despite how many times he had tried to kill him in the past. "Please I will give you and our child anything you want. You can even raise our child how you think it should be raised. I will even let you go where ever you want. Just don't go back to Dumbledore."

"Why?" Harry questioned suddenly curious to why Tom was so desperate to keep him away from Dumbledore. A man whom he knew actually supported the way his uncle treated him.

Finally seeing the opportunity that he had been looking for all summer Voldemort immediately started telling Harry about all of the unforgivable things that Dumbledore has done including the murder of the last person Tom had tried to start a family with and their unborn child. "Since his own lover, Grindelwald, miscarried their child while in prison Dumbledore has been insane."

It was the death of the innocent baby and knowing that it was something that Dumbledore was capable of that made Harry decide the future of England's Wizarding society that day.

And so it was that the Wizarding World lost it's savior and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land, yet under the rule of the Dark Lord Voldemort England was somehow a happier place than it ever was while Dumbledore manipulated it from behind the scenes, although no one that had supported the light in the war would ever admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
